


The Wait

by jennifercheck



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Spanking, just went for it cause thats just who i am, we love and support a dominate jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifercheck/pseuds/jennifercheck
Summary: He was supposed to come right back. That’s what he’d promised her  after hanging up with Sweet Pea, but something must have kept him. The minutes tick by at the speed of molasses until finally he’s there again. His gaze is insatiable as he looks over her body.“Sorry. I got held up.” His tone sounded almost amused. Like he enjoyed knowing she was here waiting for him. Like he wasn’t sorry at all.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to thank you all now for reading this and I really hope you enjoy. 
> 
> The biggest thanks to psychobetty ( [ ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobetts/pseuds/psychobetts) / [ tumblr ](https://psychobetts.tumblr.com/) ) for taking the time to beta this and saving it from the grammar hell I had sentenced it to. You can find me on tumblr [@forsytheelizabeth](https://forsytheelizabeth.tumblr.com/)

He was supposed to come right back. That’s what he’d promised her  after hanging up with Sweet Pea, but something must have kept him. The minutes tick by at the speed of molasses until finally he’s there again. His gaze is insatiable as he looks over her body.

 

“Sorry. I got held up.” His tone sounded almost amused. Like he enjoyed knowing she was here waiting for him. Like he wasn’t sorry  _at all_.

 

Her gaze locks onto his, clearly annoyed. “That’s why I told you to let me go. What if my mom had come in here?” She scolds, pulling at her wrists. But it isn’t really her mother that had her vexed. It’s the ache of her exposed pussy as she sat there with her wrists bound to the headboard of her bed by handcuffs, and the cooled sweat coating her body from their half-fucking.

 

“We both know your mom isn’t here and if I had to guess, she won’t be for the rest of the night.”

 

He isn’t wrong. Her mother spent so much time in the Southside lately she may as well put on a jacket and call herself a Serpent.

 

Her only response is a sigh, which he responds to by crawling onto the bed, hand creeping down the thigh of her already spread legs. “Are you mad at me, Betty?”

 

Her eyes roll back.  _Not anymore._

 

“Cause we can stop. I’ll let you go right now.”

 

_No._

 

He laughs at the whine his teasing has successfully coaxed out of her. “What was that?” he asks, and in one sudden movement, he presses his thumb against her clit, which had already been aching from anticipation.

 

Her eyes roll back following a thundering moan, and her head slams into her headboard. “I don’t want to stop,” she gasps.

 

His finger circles her clit tenderly, like he is deciding what to do with her. She’s already prepped and wet. He’d already been inside of her when they had to pause their escapade. She’d have no complaints if they picked up exactly where they had left off and she expects it.

 

But instead he pulls back and lowers his head between her legs, pulling her thighs around him. “I can make it up to you.”

 

_And he does._

 

Betty’s fingers form fists around the chains of the handcuffs, pulling at her confinement. She wants to be free to nestle her fingers in his hair, free to grind into him until she blacks out from pleasure. Yet somehow, her restrictions only make it better.

 

His hands find her waist, using his grip to both stop her struggling and push her against the will of his tongue. As always, he can tell what she wants.  _More._  Always more.

 

She is a greedy girl and he obliges her every need.

 

If his tongue couldn’t throw her over the edge, then the sight of him surely could-- so eager and willing to please her. After all, her pleasure is his and his is hers.

 

Free from the knowledge that no one is home to hear them, her sounds of ecstasy fill the house. She doesn’t hold back, couldn’t even if she tried.  _Who knew it could feel so good to be completely devoured?_

 

The true show starts with her pleas of  _don’t stop_  and even Jughead’s grip on her can’t tame her. Her body jolts, not knowing what to do with this kind delight overcoming her like a rapture. Jughead is unyielding, sucking her swollen and sensitive pussy until her moaning calms and her hips only lift when his tongue touches her just right.

 

She’s panting and sweaty from it all, collapsed and hazed when he finally raises his head to admire the mess he’s made of her. Even in this state, she’s ready for more when he looks at her like she’s a goddamn masterpiece. He licks his lips and she can’t help but want a taste of herself too. She leans forwards, pouting when she can’t reach him. He smiles. He’s enjoying this too much.

 

His belt clicks and suddenly she perks up, another jolt rushing through her. He doesn’t miss it. He looks almost wicked when he pulls his cock out, already hard. How could he not be after that excitement? And despite her already being more than satisfied by him, she aches for him to be inside of her.

 

“Jug…” she says, breathless, eyes scanning back up to his face. “Fuck me.”

 

His brow raises and he holds up a finger in protest.

 

“Who is in charge tonight?” he asks, tone stern.

 

Her silence is defiant, her gaze daring him to do something about it.

 

He reaches out, staring longingly at her mouth as drags his thumb over her lower lip. “Who, Betty?” he demands in a way that has her already sensitive nerves on edge. She needs him.

 

“You are,” she replies. After all, it’s true. It is his night, as per their arrangement.

 

He pulls a key from his pocket and reaches over her to release her from the cuffs. She moves to pounce but he shoots her a look that suggests it would be a mistake. “Turn over,” he says.

 

Betty stares at him, long and hard but does what she’s told. She jumps when his hand comes down on her ass, stinging and blissful. He rubs the red mark he left before he gives her another.

 

“You’re being bad, Betty and I can’t give you what you want if you’re being bad,” he says in a low growl. He presses against her to send his message and she pushes back, provoking a moan. He wants it too and she knows it. She knows that every moment he spent away from her, he was agonizing about getting back so they could finish what they started.

 

She can feel the pressure of his body against her. One arm placed just outside of hers to support himself and the other… somehow feels like it’s everywhere. Her hips, her waist, her breasts, grabbing hold of anything that he can. But it’s his hot breath washing over her neck that had her ready to do anything he wants. “Please…” she whimpers, surrendering.

 

“That’s more like it,” he laughs against her skin. His hand that had been pinching at her nipple pulls away and in a moment she’s full of him. He slid inside her soaked pussy with ease, and his resulting moan of relief almost made her orgasm on the spot.

 

Jughead slowly works into their usual pace, wanting this to last. “Fuck, Betty.” He can’t help himself and she doesn’t want him to. He pulls back and brings her along with him, slamming into her with a force that’s new and welcome, edging her into intense and overwhelming pleasure more than once in the process. Neither of them will soon be silenced at this rate.

 

His arms wrap around her center, holding her firmly against him. Her hand finds it’s way down to her clit, rubbing it as vigorously as he’s fucking her until it hits her-- the kind of pleasure point they’d only hit a few times before. Far beyond the kind of satisfaction she ever thought she’d feel. Her moans are deafening.

 

“DON’T! Juggie, keep going,” she pleads when she feels him slowing. slowing for her. “Come for me. Please.”

 

She can feel him holding back, wanting to continue carrying her further. Always so giving. But she almost can’t take it anymore. Her own thighs are sticky, her pussy too full to keep from spilling.

 

She feels his teeth nip into her neck and her walls contract relentlessly around him in response. She falls forward, out of his grasp, moaning into her pillow.

 

His hands grip her ass with an intensity as he continues to drive into her. “FUCK!” His outburst is unexpected among his moaning. She can tell  he’s coming by the way his movements sudden pick up and then slow until he presses into her one last time.

 

Her body slumps and they both stay there for a moment, catching their breath and riding out what is left of their gratification. After a moment, he hits the bed beside her. Like magnets, they gravitate into one another. Her head lands on his chest, his hand rubs her arm. They lay there together in silence, which feels tranquil after being filled with noise for so long.

 

The desire to do anything besides lay there and enjoy the sound of his breathing evaporates. She continues to draw patterns over his skin long after he falls asleep, thinking that she could happily stay in this place with him forever. 

 


End file.
